It's Always Been You
by Bookworm.lovee
Summary: Oliver and Joanie are getting married. The last night that Lilly and Oliver have to spend together might change everything.


_*****Disclaimer**_**! I don't own Hannah Montana, Loliver, or whatever. But this story was, indeed, written by me. Yessirreee :)**

Bright, shining stars shone in the dark gray Malibu sky, alongside the luminescent, crescent moon. A chilling breeze stirred the air, sensing that cold weather was to be expected the following day.

Two teenage best friends were stargazing on this night, a calm silence settled amongst them.

Lilly smiled as she was reminded of the genuine, caring guy lying on the crunchy grass beside her. She reached over and laid a creamy white hand on his large hand, and turned towards him.

Oliver smiled happily as he was reminded of the beautiful, compassionate girl lying on the grass beside him. He tightened his hold on her tiny hand with a tender squeeze.

"The sky looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Lilly asked casually, locking eyes with her best friend of many, many years.

"It sure does, Lils," he answered back with a small grin.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," she said, a frown grazing her lips.

Oliver sighed sadly, knowing that this was tearing them both apart inside. He thought carefully of a useful reply, but was silenced as she asked him a serious question.

"Do you love her, Ollie?" Lilly asked him, avoiding his gaze as she gently pulled her hand out of his, laying it on her slim stomach.

"I think so," he answered back, feeling his heart drop as she began to stand up from her previous position.

Lilly began to shiver, and not from the chilling temperature outside.

Oliver stood up quickly, towering over his best friend at least two inches. He moved forward to give her a friendly embrace, but she backed up a few steps.

A few tears managed to slide down her smooth, pink cheeks as she looked up at the sky again.

His heart sunk in his chest, slowly taking in the wrenching sight before him. His best friend, crying, in front of him, because of him. It made him want to sink to his knees, but he remained rooted to the spot, trying to open his mouth to speak, but failing miserably.

Lilly gave a soft gasp, and turned towards him.

"Go, Oliver. Please, just go. This is too hard."

His heart surely stopped at this request. Without a moment to spare, he bluntly replied.

"No, Lils. Never."

Her crystal blue eyes shockingly traveled to his face, searching it carefully.

"What?" she asked, stepping closer.

"I'll never leave you, Lilly," he said confidently, stepping closer to her as well.

The shock left her face as a look of hurt replaced it instantly.

"You are, Oliver, tomorrow in fact. When you say yes to her, that's it, no turning back, no second chances, it's done. You're getting married tomorrow, Ollie. It's what we've always dreamed of as kids. Joanie's thrilled, and you should be too."

Oliver shook his head firmly, walking towards his best friend.

"You're wrong, Lilly, and this kills me saying this. How can I be…thrilled, when all I can think of is you? All the blasted time, every single day, every moment. It's infuriating, actually. I've tried to let these feelings for you pass, but I don't think it's possible. You're undeniable, Lils, and you always have been. Always," he said sincerely, awaiting her reaction nervously.

She tackled him to the ground forcefully, pinning him to the grass.

"You don't mean that, do you Ollie?" she asked quietly, her grips on his arms tightening.

"You know I do, Lilly-pad," he said as she scrambled up, offering him a hand.

"Don't do this to me, Oliver. Not tonight, your last night with me, at least for a while anyway," she said gently.

He warily let her ramble on, before putting both of his hands on either side of her face. Pressing his lips firmly against hers, he kissed her gently, savoring the taste of her lips.

He begged her to respond, but was highly disappointed when he felt her push away from him hastily.

"You can't do this to me, Oliver! You're getting married, tomorrow, to Joanie. This is sinful," Lilly said harshly, fighting the urge to cry once more.

"You're right, I'm sorry, but you had to know. You can't tell me that you didn't feel a spark, jolt, anything just then in that kiss," he stated, waiting for her reply, but continued when she hadn't said anything to it.

"It's not right to Joanie, Lilly, if I'm thinking of you when I'm with her. Whenever I kiss her, I imagine she's you. If I were to marry her, God, I'd be wishing she were you. Don't you see, Lilly? It's always been you, for thirteen years!" he said, but was cut off as his heart began to hammer against his chest as she placed her lips to his.

She kissed him passionately, pouring her mix of emotions into the single kiss. He responded immediately, deepening the kiss as she allowed him entrance into her mouth. His tongue glided swiftly against her bottom lip, causing the blissful girl to moan against the guy's lips. He backed her up against the wall to her house, running his chaste hands along her sides, moving one of his hands to her mass of curls atop her head.

Breaking apart for only a few seconds, they both refused to stop what was happening between them. They knew it was wrong, but right then, there, they could care less. Being in love was a strong thing.

Their lips found each other's once again, as Lilly placed her hands around his neck, playing with the nape of hair there.

Oliver softly moved his hand to the exposed skin at her waist, and began to rub warm patterns against her soft flesh.

Lilly reluctantly pulled away, looking up at Oliver in awe.

"This is so wrong, but it feels so right," she said, biting her lip worriedly.

"You're right, but I want this. I want you, Lilly," he replied, resting his forehead against hers firmly.

"What about Joanie? She'll be so upset, Ollie!" Lilly exclaimed, breaking their contact.

Oliver pulled her back to him, enveloping her in a comforting hug.

"She's known, Lilly. I've tried denying it, but she's so stubborn. Joanie and I aren't in love. We never were. She knows this, I know this. It's sad, but it's the truth. The wedding was called off a week ago, Lils. You didn't know that?" he asked curiously.

Lilly grinned sheepishly, shaking her head at the handsome man before her.

"I love you, Lils."

He tenderly stroked her cheek, letting his hand run along her jawline carefully.

"I love you too, Ollie," she replied, resting her hands around his neck, playing once again with his shaggy hair that she'd grown to love.

"Forever."

He playfully poked her nose before bending down to kiss her once more.

She returned the kiss with equal favor, smiling happily against his soft lips.

The wind tickled their cheeks as they broke apart and began to walk along the sidewalk to the front door of her house.

He followed her inside, shutting the door against the prevailing wind outside that began to blow stronger and harder. The days that were to follow would be filled with ultimate bliss and change.

Were the two love-struck best friends up for it? Heck yeah.

* * *

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated people :) This story brought a smile to my face. Aha. :)**_

_**- -Bookworm 3  
**_


End file.
